Bohemian Symphony
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: It makes you happy, it makes you cry, it makes you sacrifice. Kind of Romeo   Juliet style. Oscar x Fersen pairing. My first RoV fic. R & R please. No flames
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER :

Rose of Versailles © Riyoko Ikeda

WARNING :

AU. Oscar x Fersen Pairing. Don't like, don't read.

Happy reading^^

**PROLOG**

Munchen, Puri Keluarga Jarjayes…

Pintu kayu yang besar dan megah itu terbuka. Seorang wanita dewasa dan gadis remaja yang datang bersamanya memasuki tempat itu.

"Selamat datang Putri Rosalie," sambut Maron Glasse.

Rosalie Gabrielle de Jarjayes terkejut melihatnya. Ia segera memeluk Maron, wanita tua yang telah mengisi hidupnya sejak lama. Memeluknya seolah merengkuh kembali masa lalu yang begitu berarti bagi Rosalie. "Nenek…, sudah belasan tahun kita tak berjumpa,"katanya.

Maron membelai rambut Rosalie tanpa mampu berkata-kata. Namun ia terkesima melihat gadis remaja yang berdiri di belakang Rosalie, yang memandanginya sambil tersenyum manis. Senyum yang sama... seperti yang selalu dilihat Maron bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Lututnya terasa lemas. Ia berpegangan kepada Rosalie agar dapat tetap berdiri tegak.

"Nek..?"Rosalie merasakan keanehan itu. Saat mengikuti arah pandangan Maron yang tertuju pada si gadis, Rosalie tersenyum.

"Nenek, perkenalkan…ini Marie Charlotte de Jarjayes von Axel. Sekarang usianya sudah enam belas tahun," Rosalie memperkenalkan.

Perlahan Maron melangkah mendekati Marie. Saat itu pula air matanya mulai menetes satu persatu. Maron menyentuh wajah Marie.

"Ya Tuhan…mirip sekali, benar-benar mirip…seolah ibumu hidup kembali, Putri Marie…," ucapnya dengan suara tertahan.

Marie terdiam. Ia mencoba terbiasa dengan keadaan itu. Marie menggenggam tangan Maron dengan hangat. "Ibuku pasti bahagia melihat pertemuan kita," ucapnya.

Maron mengangguk perlahan, lalu ia segera menghapus air matanya dan mulai tersenyum. "Sudah cukup menangisnya, benar-benar sangat mengharukan," katanya. "Ayo.. Putri Marie, Putri Rosalie, ikuti aku. Akan kuantar ke atas."

Rosalie dan Marie mengikuti Maron menuju tangga ke lantai atas. Marie memandangi sekelilingnya dengan takjub.

Di sinilah…ibuku hidup, katanya dalam hati. Di tempat yang begitu besar dan indah ini.

Sesampainya di sayap timur puri, Maron mengeluarkan kunci dari saku bajunya lalu membuka pintu salah satu kamar di sana. Tampaklah sebuah kamar yang indah.

"Kamar ini selalu kubersihkan.., dan tak seorang pun kuijinkan untuk memasuki kamar ini," katanya. "Silakan masuk."

Rosalie tertegun sesaat. Namun Marie langsung memasuki kamar itu. Dengan antusias ia membuka lemari di situ dan meraih sehelai pakaian yang ada di dalamnya. Marie memeluk dan menciumnya. "Mama…ini aku," bisiknya.

Rosalie segera menghampiri Marie. Mereka duduk berdua. Tak lama kemudian Maron datang membawakan tiga cangkir teh chamomile untuk mereka.

Rosalie memandang sekeliling. Ia menghela napas. "Semuanya masih terlihat sama," katanya yang dijawab dengan senyum sedih Maron. Rosalie menoleh ke arah Marie yang masih memeluk pakaian yang diambilnya, namun kali ini sambil menatap foto seorang wanita cantik yang tergantung di dinding kamar itu. "Marie Sayang…sudah saatnya bagimu untuk mengetahui semuanya. Akan kuceritakan sebuah kisah…tentang Mamamu dan cintanya."

A/N : Review please^^


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER :

Rose of Versailles © Riyoko Ikeda

WARNING :

AU. OOC maybe. Oscar x Fersen Pairing. Don't like, don't read.

Happy reading^^

**CHAPTER 1**

_**Tahukah kau apa yang mudah diungkapkan dalam kisah?**_

_**Tahukah kau apa yang membuatmu bahagia?**_

_**Dan tahukah kau, apa yang mengundang tangis pilu?**_

_**Jawabannya adalah cinta**_

_**Ini pun kisah tentang cinta**_

_**Sebuah cinta sejati…begitu tulus dan suci, berasal dari hati**_

_**Cinta yang dialiri air mata**_

_**Cinta yang diwarnai penderitaan jiwa dan raga**_

_**Cinta yang berakhir dengan pengorbanan darah…**_

"Baiklah Alan, aku ingin mendengar laporanmu," kata Tn. Jarjayes pada Alan Rouseroir.

Renier de Jarjayes, seorang keturunan keluarga bangsawan Perancis yang merupakan tentara pelindung kerajaan di masa lampau. Usianya yang mulai senja tidak menutupi wibawa dan ketegasan yang terpancar jelas dari wajahnya.

Alan membuka catatannya. "Anggur di Nittenau dan Burgundy telah diperiksa kembali oleh para ahli beberapa hari yang lalu, Tuan. Dapat dipastikan mutunya akan tetap baik. Pabrik cat telah berhasil meningkatkan angka penjualan, tetapi pabrik tekstil kita menghasilkan laba yang minim. Diperkirakan hal ini terjadi karena masalah yang sengaja ditimbulkan oleh orang-orang suruhan Axel."

Tn. Jarjayes menghisap cerutunya dalam-dalam. "Jadwalkan kunjunganku ke pabrik tekstil itu," katanya dengan suara berat.

"Baik, Tuan. Lalu mengenai perusahaan baru dari Austria itu…kita tidak dapat mengungguli jumlah saham milik keluarga Axel. Mungkin hal ini dikarenakan hubungan yang erat antara keduanya."

"Lagi-lagi Axel!" Tn. Jarjayes berkata dengan geram.

"Ah…tapi…dalam usaha yang lain, kita unggul atas mereka. Secara garis besar, bisa dikatakan kedudukan kita seri."

Persaingan dan permusuhan yang panjang…entah sampai kapan ini akan berakhir, batin Tn. Jarjayes dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh suara gaduh dari luar ruangan. Tn. Jarjayes dan Alan segera menghampiri asal suara itu. Tampak dua orang gadis sedang berkejaran. Mereka langsung berhenti begitu melihat kedatangan Tn. Jarjayes.

Seorang gadis yang lebih muda memberanikan diri untuk bicara, "Maaf telah mengusik ketenangan Papa. Kak Oscar mengambil buku milikku…buku yang sangat penting untukku."

Oscar Francoise de Jarjayes yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya tersenyum. Ia menyerahkan buku yang telah diambilnya dari Rosalie. "Aku hanya bercanda, Papa," katanya. "Aku ingin Rosalie tidak terlalu tenggelam dalam buku-buku itu. Sudah seminggu terakhir ini dia tidur larut malam karenanya. Tak baik untuk kesehatannya."

Tn. Jarjayes menghela napas mendengar penjelasan kedua putrinya. Hal seperti ini memang sudah biasa terjadi.

"Kalian sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu. Sudahlah…lebih baik kalian segera pergi," ucapnya singkat.

"Beres, Papa," Oscar berkata sambil mencium pipi ayahnya. Rosalie pun melakukan hal yang sama. Samar-samar terdengar suara derum mobil yang siap mengantar mereka pergi ke Sekolah Estancia dan Universitas Munchen.

"Ingat, kalian harus selalu waspada. Axel selalu mengamati kita."

"Ya, seperti kita yang selalu mengamati mereka," kata Oscar dengan dingin.

"Jangan mulai lagi, Oscar," ucap Tn. Jarjayes melihat perubahan raut wajah putri sulungnya itu. "Kau tahu kenapa Papa melakukan ini. Kalian adalah anak-anakku yang berharga. Apalagi kau adalah…"

"Pewaris," Oscar segera menimpali. "Aku tak akan pernah lupa."

Oscar melangkah keluar, menyusul Rosalie yang telah masuk ke dalam mobil lebih dulu. Tn. Jarjayes dan Alan melepas kepergian mereka.

Alan tidak melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Oscar yang telah mengisi hatinya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Sebentar teringat dalam benaknya, saat Tn. Jarjayes mengajak Alan menemui Oscar yang tengah asyik berlatih ilmu pedang warisan keluarga Jarjayes. Hampir saja ia terkena sabetan pedang Oscar saat itu.

Kini Oscar Francoise telah tumbuh menjadi wanita muda yang cantik. Rambut pirang ikalnya yang panjang tergerai berkilau bak matahari, bulu matanya seperti benang sutra, kilatan mata birunya bagaikan orion di musim dingin. Laksana boneka porselen…begitu cantik dan putih.

Ah…Putri Oscar, setiap kali memandangmu…perasaanku seperti meluap-luap dari dalam dadaku, ucap Alan dalam hati.

"Isaac, matikan AC mobil," kata Oscar tiba-tiba. Sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba di Estancia, tempat Rosalie bersekolah.

Isaac melirik Oscar dari kaca mobil. "Putri kedinginan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin membuka kaca jendela. Ingin merasakan segarnya udara sepagi ini."

"Maaf Putri Oscar, itu tidak bisa. Seperti yang telah Putri ketahui, mobil ini memiliki kaca anti peluru. Penting untuk berlindung dari orang-orang Axel. Saya tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Anda dan Putri Rosalie."

Oscar terlihat jengkel. Ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dengan melihat-lihat ponselnya. Rosalie meliriknya.

"Kenapa sih, Kakak selalu begitu? Seolah tidak mengerti saja. Walaupun misalnya kita tidak bermusuhan dengan keluarga Axel, karena kita putri bangsawan dan pekerjaan Kakak sebagai model terkenal, tetap saja kita tidak akan bisa sebebas orang biasa."

Oscar tersenyum pahit. "Aku tahu, benar-benar tahu konsekuensi dari status dan ketenaran. Tapi tentang Axel…itu alasan yang tidak perlu!"

"Terserah Kakak saja."

Rosalie menyerah. Ia tahu benar, tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Oscar mengenai masalah ini.

"Kakak, sepulang sekolah nanti…bolehkah aku mampir ke tempat pemotretan?" Rosalie mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Aku akan mengajak teman. Kau ada jadwal pemotretan hari ini, bukan?"

"Teman? Siapa? Diane?" tanya Oscar sambil menyebutkan nama sahabat Rosalie.

"Ya…dan Franc. Franc sangat mengidolakan Kakak. Dia memohon padaku untuk dapat bertemu denganmu. Pasti dia akan sangat senang. Selain itu…aku mulai terusik olehnya yang tak henti-hentinya memohon setiap hari."

A/N : Review please^^


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER :

Rose of Versailles © Riyoko Ikeda

WARNING :

AU. OOC maybe. Oscar x Fersen Pairing. Don't like, don't read.

Happy reading^^

**CHAPTER 2**

"Jadi kau baru dua hari tinggal di Jerman?" kata Marc Vaishuit pada pemuda di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu menengadah, membiarkan angin menyapu rambutnya yang berwarna lembut. "Ya, awalnya aku kuliah di Swedia. Tapi aku merasa…aku akan senang tinggal di sini."

Kemudian mereka melangkah ke ruang akademik Fakultas Engineering.

"Ah…Fersen! Selamat datang di Universitas Munchen," seseorang berkata.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Fersen Hans von Axel, pewaris keluarga Axel. Lahir dan dibesarkan di Swedia, kemudian secara tiba-tiba diperintahkan oleh ayahnya untuk pindah ke Jerman.

"Ayo, kuantar kau berkeliling," kata Marc ramah.

Fersen berjalan di samping Marc menyusuri koridor. Perawakannya yang tegap dan wajahnya yang tampan mengundang decak kagum para mahasiswi yang tengah berada di situ.

Sampai sekarang Papa tidak memberitahuku apa sebenarnya yang tengah ia rencanakan, ucapnya dalam hati. Ah…entah takdir seperti apa yang menantiku di sini.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Fersen segera mengangkatnya.

"Ya, Sofia? Apa? Baiklah, tenang saja. Aku akan datang. Sampaikan salamku pada mereka. Aku baik-baik saja. Semua telah selesai diurus."

"Siapa? Pacarmu?" Marc menebak setelah Fersen selesai bicara.

"Hm? Oh...bukan, dia adikku," jawab Fersen. "Adik perempuanku satu-satunya."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, kau harus mengajak adikmu ke sini besok lusa. Ada pertunjukan drama yang bagus. Kau tahu Nibelungenlied?"

"Tentu saja. Bukankah itu selalu dipentaskan di Kota Regensburg dalam festival musim semi?"

"Ya…tapi dalam rangka ulang tahun universitas, sekarang temanya dongeng. Untuk Nibelungenlied, dipentaskan oleh Fakultas Manajemen. Pemeran utamanya adalah mahasiswi yang sangat cantik…Oscar Francoise de Jarjayes. Kita akan melihat Kriemhild yang paling cantik!"

Sejenak Marc tersentak oleh kata-katanya sendiri.

"Aa…maaf, aku…sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk…."

"Tidak apa-apa," Fersen menenangkan. "Pertikaian antara keluargaku dan keluarga Jarjayes sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Mungkin berpeluang menjadi legenda kota ini?"

Fersen tertawa. Jauh dalam hatinya, ia merasa sedikit terganggu dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan.

Entah dari mana awalnya…semua ini bermula. Aku harus memaklumi hal yang tidak begitu kupahami. Papa…tak bisakah kita menghentikannya? Tanya Fersen dalam hati.

"Baiklah, sampai di sini saja. Kau pergilah duluan ke kelas, kalau boleh…aku ingin sendiri. Terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku," ucapnya pada Marc lalu melangkah meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Namun langkahnya terhenti. Dua orang laki-laki dengan jas hitam lengkap berpapasan dengannya. Fersen melirik bros kecil dengan lambang keluarga Jarjayes tersemat di pakaian mereka. Marc terlihat takut.

"Axel?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka. Sebelah tangannya masuk ke dalam jas yang dikenakannya. Tampak ujung pistol muncul dari balik jas itu.

Fersen terkesiap. "Tolong jangan memulai hal yang tak perlu,"ucapnya.

"Tenang saja, kami hanya memperingatkanmu. Mudah-mudahan kau senang dengan sambutan kami ini. Selamat datang di Jerman."

Pistol kembali dimasukkan, lalu mereka pun melangkah pergi.

"Pasti pengawal Oscar," Marc berkata.

A/N : Review please^^


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER :

Rose of Versailles © Riyoko Ikeda

WARNING :

AU. OOC maybe. Oscar x Fersen Pairing. Don't like, don't read.

Happy reading^^

**CHAPTER 3**

"Sepertinya Franc senang," kata Diane Schwartzkoppen sambil melirik temannya. Ia, Franc dan Rosalie sudah tiba di tempat Oscar melakukan pemotretan.

Rosalie tersenyum geli melihat Franc von Herwick memegang erat buket bunga mawar merah yang akan diberikan kepada kakaknya. Mereka pergi ke ruang ganti.

"Kakak, ini aku," kata Rosalie sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Masuklah," terdengar suara Oscar dari dalam.

Rosalie segera masuk bersama kedua temannya.

"Selamat datang," Oscar berkata dengan ramah. "Duduklah, kita berbincang-bincang…kebetulan sedang rehat. Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

''Ini…untukmu,"kata Franc gugup sambil menyerahkan buket yang dibawanya.

Oscar menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Bunga kesukaanku…terimakasih."

Diane melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Banyak pakaian bagus di situ. Beberapa orang tampak sibuk merapikannya. Tapi yang menarik perhatiannya adalah dua orang pengawal yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan itu.

"Sama seperti Rosalie…selalu ditemani pengawal,"komentarnya.

"Ya, pengawal yang membawa senjata," Oscar berkata sambil merapikan gaun yang dipakai untuk sesi pemotretan berikutnya.

Franc terkagum-kagum, "Apa? Senjata? Wah…keren sekali!"

"Percayalah, kalau kau selalu mengalaminya sejak lahir, kau akan muak dan tidak menganggapnya keren lagi."

Seorang wanita masuk ke dalam ruangan itu membawakan tiga cangkir teh dan makanan ringan. Tanpa sengaja kakinya tersangkut kaki meja. Hampir saja semuanya jatuh, jika Oscar tidak segera menangkapnya dengan sigap.

"Ah…untung saja. Terimakasih,"ucap wanita itu.

Pemotretan berjalan cukup lama. Sebagai gantinya, Oscar mengajak Rosalie dan teman-temannya untuk makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran Perancis terkenal.

Tiba-tiba pengawalnya datang mencegah.

"Sebaiknya jangan, Putri, keadaan di luar sedang tidak aman,"kata mereka.

Oscar merapatkan mantelnya. "Ada apa lagi sekarang?"

"Orang-orang kita terlibat perkelahian dengan orang-orang Axel di ujung jalan sana. Keadaannya akan bertambah buruk jika Anda keluar sekarang. Tunggulah sebentar di sini…kami akan pergi melihat keadaan."

Lalu mereka segera pergi. Oscar yang terlihat kesal menyusul mereka.

"Kakak! Kakak mau pergi ke mana?"seru Rosalie khawatir.

Oscar tidak menghiraukannya.

"Oh…bagaimana ini? Aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu pada kakakku! Seharusnya dia tetap di sini bersama kita!"

"Tenanglah …aku akan melihatnya diam-diam,"Franc berkata sambil mengikuti ke arah Oscar pergi.

Hatinya berdegup kencang. Sudah sering tersiar kabar di media mengenai pertikaian keluarga Axel dan Jarjayes hingga tak jarang menelan korban nyawa. Franc merasa sedikit takut jika ia harus melihat kejadian itu dengan matanya sendiri.

Di persimpangan jalan, tampaklah beberapa orang dengan setelan jas hitam sedang berkelahi. Keadaan menjadi bertambah buruk saat salah seorang dari mereka mengeluarkan pistolnya. Oscar berdiri memperhatikan.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak ke sini,"Oscar berkata sambil menoleh ke arah Franc yang sudah ada di belakangnya."Kau tidak akan menyukainya."

Terdengar suara letusan pistol. Untunglah tembakan itu meleset.

"Bodoh,"Oscar bergumam. "Benar-benar perkelahian yang tak perlu. Ayo Franc, kita kembali saja."

Oscar berbalik untuk kembali ke tempat Rosalie dan Diane berada. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menagkapnya dari belakang sambil menodongkan pistol. Franc sangat terkejut.

"Kita lihat bagaimana raut wajah Jarjayes saat mengetahui pewarisnya ada di tangan kami,"kata orang itu.

Oscar menoleh ke belakang dan melihat orang itu memakai bros kecil dengan lambang keluarga Axel.

Franc meraih tongkat kayu yang tergeletak di jalan."Le…lepaskan! Kau mau apa? Lepaskan tanganmu darinya!"katanya dengan suara gemetar.

Oscar tersenyum. Ia memukul perut orang itu dengan sikutnya hingga pistolnya terlepas. Orang itu terlihat geram dan berusaha meraih kembali pistolnya. Oscar menendang pistol itu ke pinggir jalan. Diraihnya tongkat kayu yang dipegang Franc. Di tangan Oscar, tongkat itu laksana pedang yang dapat melumpuhkan musuhnya.

Oscar mengeluarkan pistol dari dalam tasnya lalu menodong orang itu. Orang itu segera bangkit dan melarikan diri.

Apa…ini?,Franc terheran-heran. Hebat sekali! Pewaris keluarga Jarjayes ternyata sehebat ini!

A/N : Review please^^


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER :

Rose of Versailles © Riyoko Ikeda

WARNING :

AU. OOC maybe. Oscar x Fersen Pairing. Don't like, don't read.

Happy reading^^

**CHAPTER 4**

BRAKK!

Tn. Jarjayes memukul meja dengan keras. Oscar berdiri di hadapannya.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku berusaha melindungimu dan Rosalie dari ancaman keluarga Axel, tapi kau malah menghampiri bahaya!"ucapnya murka.

"Tenanglah Papa, semuanya sudah beres,"kata Oscar tenang.

"Tenang katamu? Kalau kau tak ada, apa jadinya keluarga Jarjayes ini! Apakah harus kuingatkan berulang-ulang, bahwa kau sangat penting artinya bagi kelangsungan keluarga kita?"

"Aku lelah sekali. Aku mohon diri. Permisi."

Oscar berbalik meninggalkan Tn. Jarjayes yang memarahinya. Tanpa sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Alan.

"Ayo berlatih pedang denganku,"ajak Oscar.

Alan menemani Oscar berlatih pedang di ruang latihan. Suara pedang memenuhi ruangan itu. Sesaat terasa hawa dingin yang menggetarkan tubuh. Oscar menyerang Alan dengan ilmu pedang warisan keluarganya.

"Kamu licik,"Alan berkata sambil berusaha mempertahankan diri dari serangan Oscar. "Kurasa seharusnya terlebih dahulu kau harus berjanji tidak menggunakan ilmu pedang warisan itu."

Oscar tersenyum penuh arti. Ia menyerang Alan dengan cepat. Suasana aneh yang sukar dijelaskan mulai terasa. Keluarga Jarjayes dan keluarga Axel memiliki ilmu pedang masing-masing yang memang memiliki kekuatan mistis.

"Papa bilang aku harus sering mengasah kemampuanku," jawab Oscar.

Oscar terus bergerak sementara Alan semakin terdesak. Alan mengamati setiap gerakan tubuh Oscar. Ia terpesona olehnya.

Rambut itu.., mata itu….Oscar, cantik sekali…., ucapnya dalam hati.

Akhirnya Alan tak bisa berkutik.

"Oke, selesai!" kata Oscar puas sambil meletakkan pedangnya.

Alan mengambil sapu tangannya dan menghapus peluh di dahi Oscar dengan lembut.

"Tn. Jarjayes sangat menyayangimu, Putri Oscar,"katanya.

Oscar tertawa kecil. "Hanya ada kita berdua di sini, jadi tak usah memanggilku begitu."

Oscar melangkah mendekati jendela lalu duduk di tepiannya. Alan semakin terpesona menatap bayangan Oscar di antara cahaya redup bulan purnama.

"Sungguh berat…beban yang kutanggung," ucap Oscar pelan. Angin malam bertiup semilir membelai rambut pirang indahnya. "Hidup di dalam lingkaran pertikaian ini…begitu melelahkan."

Oscar menatap bulan purnama. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada sekelompok kunang-kunang yang beterbangan di taman.

Oscar segera turun dari jendela.

"Indah sekali! Ayo Alan, kita keluar!" ucapnya gembira sambil menarik tangan Alan dan menghambur keluar.

Alan menggenggam tangan itu.

Apapun aku ikuti…asalkan dapat memegang terus tangan yang putih halus ini, batinnya.

A/N : Review please^^


End file.
